A night of fail at the strip club
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Blaineley, Izzy, Owen, Chef, Lindsay and Ezekiel work for Chris and Courtney in a strip club/Bar and they are really bad at it...


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Blaineley was loving the night! She was drunk off her ass and having an amazing night working at the club. She was already on stage performing and now she was sitting in the lap of Dakota and the two of them were making out as Blaineley rubbed up against her. Bridgette ordered 3 drinks and still wasn't getting drunk. Chris was going to be pissed if she didn't make any money for him tonight.

"Hey, You wanna go to the back room?" Blaineley asked.

"No." Bridgette sighed. "I'm going home soon. I had a fight with my boyfriend and just needed a friendly face."

Bridgette smiled at Blaineley and walked away.

* * *

Chef hated tonight. He hated Chris and he hated Courtney, but he really hated tonight. Chef was serving drinks to a drunken Trent who kept ordering 9 shots at a time and then demanding that Chef do sexual things to him 9 times each!

"That's right!" Trent humped Chef's legs "Just 8 more times and then the real fun starts!"

"Real fun?" Chef asked him. He had a headache from the music.

"Yeah, I've requested the 9th room down the hall just for us!" Trent humped Chef one final time and grabbed his ass while Chef counted the hallway doors in his head.

"The 9th room is the broom closet..." Chef informed Trent.

"Yeah! I know." Trent beamed happily. "It's going to be so cozy! C'mon."

Trent dragged Chef passed the bar where he saw Courtney cleaning off a glass. She smirked and waved at him as Chef glared at her.

"You rented out the broom closet?!" Chef glared.

"You bet." Courtney agreed. "More money for me."

"I hate you." Chef glared as Trent pulled him away.

* * *

Owen was clearing off tables. He was getting no tips at all tonight because he was making everyone feel awkward and also he was naked and he didn't seem to find this to be an issue.

"Owen, you know the rules." Chris rolled his eyes. "Close only come off in the back room!"

"Oh..." Owen blushed. "Blaineley told me it was Nudy Nite."

"Blaineley lied." Chris rolled his eyes. "Go make me money!"

* * *

Izzy was in the back in one of the rooms and she had Duncan and Justin in the back room with her, both stripped down to their boxers and ball gagged and handcuffed to a stripper pole.

"Okay!" Izzy laughed. "Now you two are going to make out and then Justin is going to stick it in Duncan!"

"Aren't you supposed to be stripping for us?" Justin asked.

"Uh...Yeah." Izzy blushed. "But this is so much more fun!"

"Can I leave?" Duncan asked her.

"IZZY WANTS TO SEE GUY ON GUY ACTION!" Izzy yelled.

Justin cried.

* * *

Ezekiel was hitting on 3 girls who all reported him for being sexist. Courtney came over and smacked him in the face and told him to just go home for the night. Zeke agreed and on the way out he started talking to the two girls who ran security at the club they were Jo and Eva.

"So then I said that I should pay for the drinks because I'm a guy and the ladies looked like they couldn't afford to pay them, ya know cause their chicks!"

"What did you say?" Jo glared at him.

"Let's get him!" Eva agreed.

The two beat up Zeke.

* * *

Lindsay stood at the bar and looked at Chris.

"So wait..." Lindsay asked. "What am I supposed to do again?!"

"Serve drinks and have sex." Chris sighed.

"Oh...Wait...Where am I again?" Lindsay asked. "How do you even serve a drink?"

"GO HOME!" Chris hit his head off the bar.

"Where is that?" Lindsay asked and Jo came in and escorted her out.

* * *

It was closing time at the strip club/Bar the only people left were Chris, Courtney, Jo, Eva, Chef, Blaineley and Owen. Izzy got arrested when Justin and Duncan got out and reported the club. Ezekiel got beat up and was out cold in a dumpster and Lindsay was lost and kept calling Blaineley's cell phone to ask where she was.

"YOU ARE ALL LOSERS!" Courtney yelled at them. "None of you are even remotely good at your job!"

"Seriously, how hard is it to get naked and hold still?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"I did that and you told me not to!" Owen objected. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"This is stupid." Blaineley rolled her eyes. "I'm going home. I gotta get Izzy out of jail."

"I gotta go take a shower." Chef sighed. "I have 9 times the normal amount of sperm that any man should have on him stuck to me."

"See you guys all tomorrow night!" Chris yelled "Maybe tomorrow you'll bring better attitudes!"

"Yeah, YOU BUNCH OF LOSERS!" Courtney yelled.

Everyone left to go home. They all failed at life that night.

* * *

**Okay, I made this for Red and it turned out sexual so I had to remove all the sexual parts and shit. Then it just became these weirdoes working at a strip club. Red, if you want another version, I'll write one for you. **


End file.
